Boot Camp Gundam Wing Style
by fujinakaheero
Summary: The young boys of Gundam Seed are sent to a boot camp to be trained on how to pilot a Gundam and be a solider. So who's training them? Read and Find out! R&R Shonenai and yaoi hinted.


**Author:** Hey everyone, this is just a humor fic. My girlfriend and I discussed this story while we watched Gundam Seed... to say the least I hate that show because I find it to be a total remake of Gundam Wing. Anyways, I wanted to write this so have fun reading it!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Gundams or their characters, they belong to their respective owners. I just use them and write about them, ne?

**Boot Camp- Gundam Wing style**

"Hey Athrun who do you think they're going to send in to train us with the Gundams?" Kira looked over to his friend beside him.

"I don't know. They just said to wait out here and our trainers would be coming here soon." All the people who were pilot a Gundam was waiting infront of a large building that was locked. Kira looked at the door and so did everyone else when they heard the doors open. They knotted their eyebrows when they noticed five men, not to much older than them, step out of the doors. The first one, who was leading the group, was about six feet tall with messy chocolate brown hair and dark blue eyes, he looked like he was japanese, he wore tight black spandex and a lose green tank top. The second one to follow the first was about 5'8, he had a long chestnut braid that went past his knees and has blue-ish purple eyes, kind of like violet but deeper and wore what almost looked like a priest outfit. The third to come out was about 6'2 with brown hair that had only one big bang cover one of his green eyes and wore a dark blue turtle neck and grey pants. The fourth to come out almost looked like a women at first glance with his blonde hair and bright sea blue eyes and wore a purple vest over a pink shirt and beig pants. The last to come out looked to be chinese, he had black hair which was pulled into a low ponytail at the nap of his neck and had dark chocolate brown eyes, he wore what looked like a something chinese people wore.

Each boy that had stood outside waiting looked at one another than looked at the five men who stopped infront of them. Who were they?

A boy with silver hair spoke up when noone else would.

"Hey, who are you gu-"

"You will only speak when spoken to. Now everyone line up. I want to see how many we have to train." The man with the messy chocolate hair looked at everyone and than nodded towards the braided man behind him. Still noone understood what was going on.

The man with blonde hair stepped up and smiled at everyone.

"Well welcome to Gundam boot camp. Our doctors have assigned us to train you ameturs how to pilot a gudam-"

"Aren't you alittle to young to train us?" Athrun had spoken up.

"Do you not know who we are? Injustice! You will treat us with honor, we are your superiors, do not act like you are better than us." The man with the low ponytail had spoken up now.

"Let me introduce all of us to you guys. This one here is Heero Yuy, I'm Duo Maxwell, this is Quatre Winner, yes the one who owns Winner Corps. The man beside him with the uni-bang is Trowa Barton and the man who just spoke is Chang Wufei. We were former Gundam Pilots, who, atleast we thought, ended the war back a few years ago."

"You can't think we could believe such lies! Look at you, you've got a braid for crying out loud!" A boy with blonde hair and dark skin spoke.

Duo's look darkened.

"You must be Mr. Dearka Elthman? Correct?" Dearka nodded. "Listen here, you wouldn't know if I was or wasn't because when I helped defeat the war those many years ago you were probably still in diapers." Duo rubbed his forehead. "I can't believe they're letting these little punks be gundam pilots. What was everyone thinking at the time. They should have just called you back in Heero."

"Hn."

"Hey, we're damn good! Probably better than you!" A boy named Nicol Amalfi said.

"Than why are you here?" Trowa asked. Everyone was silent. Duo looked at Nicol.

"Are you the one who is called the 'master of stealth'?" Duo asked him

"What's it to ya? I'm good and that's how I got my na-" He stopped in mid-sentance when he noticed that there was a knife at his neck and someone was behind him.

"I'm sure you're not as good as I am though." Duo smirked at him and let him go. "Hey Heero, did you notice that that Kira boy kinda looks like ya. You're the one who pilots that 'best' gundam right, Kira?" Kira nodded.

"You can never be the best kid. If I still had wing I would like to see you try to control it before it controlled you... come to think of it, I miss wing zero." Duo hit Heero over the head lightly and whispered something into his ear. Heero nodded and looked at everyone again. " I don't even see the point in training any of you at all, it would just be a waste of time. We might as well just go into war again for all of you. We've seen your gundams and noticed that you don't modify them on your own. You guys are lazy-"

"And as weak as some onnas. Hell I'm sure my wife could even kick all of your-" Quatre took that moment to interupt Wufei

"Anyways boys, we've been intrusted to train you. We'll each be taking some of you with us and training you in what you specialize in-"

"How can a guy, who looks like a girl, like you train us? You don't even look like a Gundam pilot." Quatre frowned.

"Looks can be desceving kid. Don't judge a book by it's cover. Look at Heero over there, at first glance you wouldn't think much of him but if he took the time to talk to him you'll know that he was the one who ended the last war and made peace again. He can pilot any gundam, though his is the hardest to pilot, hell he's self destructed twice and lived to tell the tale. Duo there is the master of stealth in all sense and is Heero's equal. Trowa here is the one that moves gracefully. His gundam is heavy yet he can move so gracefully with it that you wouldn't believe such a thing was for real. One look at Wufei and you wouldn't be able to believe that he was a pilot but he was good, really good. He and his gundam worked well with one another and he won because he fought for justice and honor. Now don't tell me that looks have to be everything." Wufei took this time to cut in and go on in Quatre's speech.

"You all look like you should still be with your mommy's at home. We've been through much worst than you all have. You Kira are just another copy of Heero. Yeah you killed that little boy who gave you that paper flower, guess what, it's been done already. Heero killed a little girl who gave him an actual flower. He blew up a military base which blew up to much and landed on an apartment right near it. Sorry to say but his story is sadder than yours. You are all weak and I think it's stupid to train such morons, such as yourselves-" The boy with silver hair, Yzak, was about to speak. "Do not try to interupt me boy, it is dishonorable. As I said, I can't believe they would send in people like you, what were they thinking... it's just so dishonorable."

"We start training today, everyone get ready, once we get inside the building there's no turning back." Heero looked at his friends than at the trainees and lead the way into the building. And so the five Gundam pilots tried to train the pitiful boys who tried to call themselves Gundam pilots and when the day was done all of those boys walked out looking as if they had been through a very hard work out.

"Ugh my body is killing me." whine Kira.

"Hey atleast you didn't get attacked by that stupid guy with the braid. Jeez he's crazy." Said Nicol who rubbed his arms.

"Yeah well you didn't have that chinese guy beside you ranting about justice and honor the whole time, I swear if I hear about it anymore I'm gonna cut off my own ears so I don't have to hear anymore." Yzak rubbed his ears.

"We're just lucky we survived that. Man I really didn't believe they were Gundam pilots at first but now, I believe man, I believe." Said Nicol as they left the area.

The five gundam pilots, who were standing at a window near the top of the building, just laughed.

"What weak, pitiful boys. They'll never survive the war." Smirked Wufei.

"Hey Heero, let's say we go back home and reward ourselves for such good work." Duo wiggled his eyebrows.

"Hn. Sounds good. Mission accepted." Duo laughed and lead Heero out of the building. The other three looked at the pair.

"I must get going. Ever since Sally got pregnat, I haven't really be able to leave. I should get back to her though, she is getting closer now. My baby will bring such honor to our family though. Goodnight you two." Wufei nodded to the remaining pair and left.

Trowa put his arms around Quatre's waist.

"How stupid those boys are and blind too. Little one, as long as we know you were a gundam pilot and a good one at that, nothing else matters. Let's get going shall we? We can get some hot chocolate and cuddle up on the couch tonight." Trowa kissed the blondes neck.

"Sounds good." Quatre smiled and they also left the building. "You know it's such a pity that that Athrun and Kira don't know that they'll probably end up together. Oh well, they are weak little boys anyways."

**Oswari! **

**A/N: **Alright well I'm done. This was just suppost to be humorous, nothing more. Anyways, don't flame me because I may have gotten something wrong on Gundam Seed, I don't really watch it and I know that a lot of these guys are on opposite sides but I just wanted to have all of them in it. Anyways, reviews are nice. Oh and by the way, I'm looking for a beta reader, so if you are or know someone that is a good one please email me at please! It would help ever so much because I type to fast and I don't have very very good spelling/ grammar. Anyways, I'm planning on writing more to a lot of my stories so keep a watch for them! Until than Ja Ne! Fujinakaheero


End file.
